


TBAM Notes: Autobot Alt-Modes (In-Progress)

by KaijuHobbit22



Series: TBAM Series [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: These are my notes for ALL of the vehicle modes used by each Autobot throughout my Series so far.





	TBAM Notes: Autobot Alt-Modes (In-Progress)

Optimus Prime: 1997 Peterbilt 379EXHD Sleeper Cab Semi-Truck/1973 Marmon HDT-AC 86 Cabover Truck/2014 Western Star 5700XE Phantom Sleeper Cab Semi-Truck

Bumblebee: 2011 Chevrolet Camaro 2SS Coupe/2014 Chevrolet Camaro Concept/2016 Chevrolet Camaro Concept

Jazz: 2007 Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Club Racer Concept

Ironhide: 2006 GMC TopKick C4500 Ultimate Class IV Crew Cab Pickup Truck

Ratchet: Tranquility Fire Department Search & Rescue 2004 Hummer H2 Adventure

Sideswipe: 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Centennial Concept

Sunstreaker: 1971 Lamborghini Miura P400SV Coupe/2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Centennial Concept

Arcee: 2008 Ducati 848 Motorcycle

Chromia: 2008 Suzuki B-King Motorcycle

Elita-One: 2008 MV Agusta F4-R312 Motorcycle

Skids: 2007 Chevrolet Beat Concept

Mudflap: 2007 Chevrolet Trax Concept

Jolt: 2011 Chevrolet Volt Concept

Wheelie: RC Toy Truck

Brains: Lenovo ThinkPad E420 Laptop

Jetfire: SR-71A Blackbird

Mirage: 2011 Ferrari 458 Italia Coupe

Wheeljack: 2011 Mercedes-Benz E550 Sedan

Leadfoot: NASCAR Chevrolet Impala Sprint Cup Series Stock Car/Juan Montoya's #42 Target/Polaroid 

Roadbuster: NASCAR Chevrolet Impala Sprint Cup Series Stock Car/Dale Earnhardt Jr.'s #88 AMP Energy/National Guard

Topspin: NASCAR Chevrolet Impala Sprint Cup Series Stock Car/Jimmie Johnson's #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Tools

Steeljaw: Cyber-Bulldog

Sentinel Prime: Rosenbauer Panther Series III 6x6 Airport Crash Tender

Hound: Land-Rover 101 FC (Forward-Control) Lorry

Drift/Deadlock: Cybertronian Attack Helicopter/2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse Hardtop Convertible/2017 Mercedes-AMG GT-R Coupe

Crosshairs: 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z06 Coupe/2016 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z06 Coupe

Evac: 1990 Jeep Wrangler YJ Two-Door SUV/2013 Jeep Wrangler Flattop Concept/2018 Jeep Sandstorm Concept

Rewind: Parrot AR 2.0 Elite Edition Quadcopter Drone

Cliffjumper: 2014 Dodge Challenger A/T Untamed Concept

Prowl: 2013 Nissan 370Z Nismo Police Cruiser 

Omega Supreme: The _Ark_

Silverbolt: F-16C Fighting Falcon

Air Raid: F/A-18C Hornet

Breakaway: F-35B Lightning II

Warpath: FV4034 Challenger 2E MBT (Main-Battle-Tank)

Fixit: Land Tamer SMSS (Squad-Mission-Support-System) UGV

Camshaft: 2013 GMC Terrain Denali Concept

Flak: BRDM-2 AASC (Amphibious-Armored-Scout-Car)

Grimlock: _Tyrannosaurus Rex_

Swoop: _Pteranodon_

Slug: _Triceratops_

Scorn: _Spinosaurus_

Slash: _Velociraptor_

Sludge: _Brontosaurus_

Snarl: _Stegosaurus_

Ultra Magnus: 2012 Freightliner Revolution Innovation Concept Semi-Truck

Perceptor: 1950 Willys Model 473 Pickup Truck/2016 Toyota Land Cruiser 200-Series TRD Concept

Skyhammer: Mi-24P Hind-F Helicopter Gunship

Cogman: 2016 Aston Martin DB11 Coupe/2018 Aston Martin Lagonda Concept

Hot Rod: 2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP700-4 Coupe

Canopy: Caterpillar 797B Dump Truck

Daytrader: 1924 Mercedes-Benz L911 Dump Truck

Roller: 2017 Smart Vision EQ Fortwo Concept

Armorhide: 2017 Volo FH460 Globetrotter XL Cabover Truck

Inferno: 2017 Nissan Armada Mountain Patrol Concept

Guzzle: Panther Ausf. G Medium Tank

Windcharger: 2016 Honda S660 Concept Edition

Longarm: 2007 Ford F-350 Wrecker Tow Truck

Salvage: 2007 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Regular Cab Pickup Truck

Brawn: 2008 Hummer HX Concept

Trench: Caterpillar 320F-L Hydraulic Excavator

Grindcore: Caterpillar 930G Front Loader

Wingblade: Hurricane Mk-IID/A-10A Thunderbolt II

Clocker: 1971 Clan Crusader Two-Door Coupe/2017 Subaru Impreza Future Sport Concept

Bob: Insecticon

Landmine: Chenowth DR2 Assault Buggy

Hoist: 1967 Toyota Stout RK101 Light Truck/2017 Toyota HiLux Tonka Concept

Trailbreaker: Steyr Type 1500A/01 Kfz.21/2015 Chevrolet Tahoe Premium Outdoor Concept

Whirl: Dragonfly HR.1 Search and Rescue Helicopter/AH1 Wildcat Reconnaissance Helicopter

Smokescreen: 1952 Datsun DC-3 Roadster Coupe/2000 Jaguar F-Type Concept

Highbrow: Henschel Hs 129B-3/Wa

Kup: Chevrolet G4112 Cargo Truck/2005 Honda Ridgeline Street Sport Concept

Tomahawk: EC665 Tiger HAP Attack Helicopter

Scattershot: M1128 MGS (Mobile-Gun-System)

Blazemaster: AS565 MB Panther Medium-Utility Helicopter

Stratosphere: C-5M Super Galaxy

Cosmos: Cybertronian UFO

Breacher: Ratel 90 IFV (Infantry-Fighting-Vehicle)

Depthcharge:  _Freedom_ -Class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS)

Seaspray: LCAC-1 (Landing Craft Air Cushion) Hovercraft

Beachbreak: Sea-Doo Wave Pro 215 Jet-Ski

Hubcap: 2014 Peugeot Quartz Concept

Dune Runner: M998 HMMWV

Knock Out: 2008 Can-Am Spyder RS Roadster

Signal Flare: M3A1 GMC (Gun-Motor-Carriage)

Strongarm: 1999 Jeep Commander Concept

Skyblast: EA-18G Growler

Ramhorn: Cyber-Rhino

Dion: Cybertronian Sports Car

Hot Spot: Pierce Manufacturing Enforcer Pumper Fire Truck

First Aid: 2017 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter MX-152 Ambulance

Blades: MH-65C Dolphin Search and Rescue Helicopter

Streetwise: 2013 Nissan 370Z Nismo Police Cruiser

Groove: 2017 FJR1300A Sport-Touring Motorcycle

Rook: BearCat G2 4-Door SWAT Tactical Armored Truck

Rollbar: 2017 Renault Master Formula Edition Van

Springer: T-98 Kombat FAV (Fast-Attack-Vehicle)/AH-64D Apache Longbow Attack Helicopter

Gears: 2011 Toyota Sequoia Limited

Blaster: 2018 Toyota Corolla Furia Concept

Bumper: 2018 Porsche 718 Cayman S Concept

Red Alert: 2018 Lamborghini Huracan LP620-2 Super Trofeo EVO

Slap Dash: 2015 Nobel M600 Speedster Concept

Arctus: M2A4 Bradley IFV (Infantry-Fighting-Vehicle)

Sky Lynx: Cybertronian Space Shuttle/Cybertronian Crawler-Transporter


End file.
